La chica de los ojos de cristal
by Velveth
Summary: Me llamo Theodore Nott y soy de Slytherin. Y a pesar de que no me importa nada ni nadie, no puedo apartar la vista de la chica de los ojos de cristal. -ONESHOT-


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a J.K Rowling , al igual que los escenarios. Sin embargo la historia es mía, así que agradecería que no apareciese en ningun sitio que no fuese fanfiction. Gracias.

* * *

**LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS DE CRISTAL**.

Siempre que la miro, siento que me veo a mí mismo.

Nunca he sido una persona muy social. Paso de los grupos y no necesito a nadie para poder vivir en paz. Es todo lo contrario, en la soledad es donde puedo relajarme y ser yo mismo.

Mi padre me ha criado para odiar a todos los muggles y sangresucias y, de este modo, ser un gran Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenezco. Aún así, no puedo evitar cuestionarme por qué es tan importante conservar esa apariencia que me ha mantenido distante todos estos años. Lo único que me interesa es la tranquilidad y el silencio.

Normalmente gasto mi tiempo, en mi sexto año en Hogwarts, sentado en el frío suelo o en alguno de los asientos de la Sala Común, leyendo un libro sobre Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales detesto, pero que me sirve para reírme sarcásticamente de ellas.

—¡Theo! —Me llama Blaise Zabini. —¿A qué no sabes lo que le ha pasado a la pardilla de Susan Bones?

—¿Qué? —Le pregunto, fingiendo interés. Realmente no me importa lo más mínimo Susan Bones, ni nadie.

—En la clase de Aparición, se ha tambaleado y su pierna se ha quedado a metro y medio de distancia. —Cuenta, riéndose.

Simulo una pequeña risa. Fingida, pero lo bastante convincente para dejar contento a Blaise, que le encanta reírse de la gente y compartirlo con los demás.

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas risas? —Ahora es Draco Malfoy el que habla, que acaba de llegar junto a sus dos secuaces, seguramente, de haber estado incordiando a Potter y a sus amigos.

—Pues que Susan Bones se ha quedado con la pierna fuera de su sitio en clase de Aparición. —Repite Blaise, igual de emocionado que cuando me lo contaba a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Draco, que no ha entendido lo que Blaise decía.

—A ver, pues que estando en clase de Aparición, la muy tonta de... —Empieza a explicar de nuevo, pero yo no me quedo a escuchar la historia.

Cojo mi libro y me voy de la Sala Común. Es difícil encontrar un sitio donde poder estar tranquilo con tus propios pensamientos. Y eso es lo único que quiero yo: relajarme. Pienso en tumbarme en el patio, pero siempre hay gente yendo y viniendo. Creo que iré a leer a la biblioteca. Por lo menos allí puedo encontrar el ansiado silencio que he estado buscando.

Llego a la estancia y veo a cuatro tontos estresados por sus trabajos sin presentar, Hermione Granger estudiando por puro vicio y la mayoría de las sillas vacías. En seguida mi atención se centra en una chica de pequeña estatura, al contrario que yo, que siempre he sido muy alto, y de larga melena rubia. Se trata de Luna Lovegood, que lucha por conseguir un libro, al parecer situado en el estante más alto.

Esa chica siempre ha despertado en mí, esa curiosidad que tan muerta tengo. Quizá puede que hasta sienta admiración hacía ella. No lo sé. Me gusta verla sonreír cuando la gente se vuelve en su contra, cuando esconden sus pertenencias o cuando se dirigen hacia ella como "Lunática", en vez de su nombre, lo cual es siempre.

Me acerco a ella hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia. Parece que no se ha percatado de que estoy a su lado porque sigue de puntillas estirando el brazo inútilmente.

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo cojo el libro que estaba intentando alcanzar ella. Miro el título: _Seres de los sueños_. No me sorprende que lea ese tipo de cosas.

—Aquí tienes, Luna. —Le digo, mientras le ofrezco el libro inclinándome ligeramente. Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Theodore. —Agradece ella con esa vocecita suave y mirándome con sorpresa con esos ojos gigantescos que parecen de cristal.

Es curioso porque nunca antes habíamos hablado, por lo que no tenemos confianza entre nosotros. Y aún así nos mencionamos por nuestro nombre de pila y no por el apellido, que es lo normal. Veo que se sienta en una mesa y decido sentarme frente a ella. No parece que le moleste mi presencia puesto que sigue leyendo plácidamente. Quiero hablar con ella, pero no se me ocurre ningún tema con el que podamos entablar una conversación.

—¿Está bien ese libro? —Es lo único que se me ocurre. Pero ella parece no haberme hecho mucho caso. —¿Luna? —La chica levanta la cabeza de golpe, como si le hubiese asustado y me mira interrogante. —Preguntaba si está bien ese libro. —Repito señalándolo.

—Sí... Los seres de los sueños son maravillosos. —Dice con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Te gustan los seres imaginarios, Luna? —Pregunto.

—No son imaginarios. Existen. Mi padre me ha contado muchas historias que le han sucedido en relación a ellos. —Explica.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te gusta leer? —Pregunta mirándome fijamente. —Siempre que te miro llevas un libro encima.

—Desconocía que me hayas prestado atención alguna vez en tu vida. —Murmuro.

—¿Eh?

—No, nada. —Aclaro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Creo que me voy a ir ya.

Me levanto de la silla. Mi vista siempre se ha fijado en Luna. Al verla sola sentía que era como un reflejo de mí mismo. Pero nuestras miradas nunca se han encontrado en ninguno de esos momentos en los que volcaba mi atención hacia ella.

Doy media vuelta para irme, pero ella me hace un comentario que me detiene en seco.

—Me alegra saber que comes mejor.

Vuelvo a girarme, desconcertado por lo que me acaba de hacer saber.

—¿Qué?

—Es que como antes estabas tan delgado... Me gusta ver que has ampliado tu dieta. —Explica más claramente.

La miro unos segundos risueño. Yo he sido una persona muy delgada, pero esa es mi constitución. Ahora ya no soy tanto como un saco de huesos como antes. Lo que acaba de decir me ha hecho gracia, y empiezo a reírme más abiertamente.

—Un placer hablar contigo, Luna. —Me despido. Y ella se limita a dedicarme una sonrisa.

Han pasado más de dos semanas y no he vuelto a enlazar palabra con ella. A veces la veo sentada en el patio de Hogwarts, leyendo, con su bufanda donde dominan los colores azul y bronce. Muchas veces la encuentro enfrascada en sus pensamientos, seguro que imaginando todo un mundo inexistente, lleno de seres mitológicos y fantásticos que jamás se han visto en el mundo de los magos.

Cuando paso por el pasillo del segundo piso, la encuentro apoyada contra la pared y, frente a ella, tres estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Lo sé por los colores de sus corbatas, no por sus caras. Yo no soy bueno con los nombres puesto que no me importa nadie.

Pretendo pasar de largo y dejar a Luna hablando con sus amigas, pero nadie es tan tonto como para creerse tal cosa. Así pues, mientras me acerco al grupo, pongo la oreja para escuchar de que hablan.

—Lunática Lovegood. Te vimos cantando sola el otro día. —Comienza la más morena.

—Sí... jajaja, ¿es que no sabes que cantas fatal? —Sigue la del pelo más claro.

—Oh, lo sé. Tengo una voz horrible. Pero cantar me ayuda a olvidar todo lo malo del mundo. —Responde Luna, mirándoles sin maldad y siendo completamente sincera con sus palabras.

De la cara de la morena se borra la sonrisa burlona y tan solo se queda una mirada de odio. La respuesta inocente de la rubia es un gran arma contra aquellas personas que intentan hundirla. Veo que levanta el brazo y descarga una bofetada en una de las blancas mejillas de Luna que resuena por todo el pasadizo. Y no puedo evitar intervenir.

—¡Eh! —Todas se giran en el acto para mirarme. Pero yo hago como no existieran y me acerco directamente hacia Luna. —Luna, te estaba buscando. Ven, vamos.

La tomo de la mano y me la llevo de allí. Cuando estamos lo bastante alejados del lugar, me vuelvo hacia ella para mirarla con más detenimiento. Su pómulo izquierdo ha adoptado un color rojizo y parece que se ha inflamado ligeramente; no me extraña, con la fuerza con la que la han abofeteado. Pero no manifiesta de ningún modo que le duela, ni tampoco que le haya afectado nada de lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunto. No me puedo ver, pero temo que mi cara muestra la misma expresión que una piedra. Bueno, quizá en mis ojos se aprecian destellos de preocupación.

—¿El qué? —Cuestiona abriendo los ojos.

—Tu mejilla. —Respondo, señalándola con mi índice.

Ella se lleva su pequeña mano al moflete dañado y se queda mirando impasible el suelo unos instantes. Como veo que parece que se ha sumergido en el mundo de su mente, la llamo.

—¿Luna?

—Ah. No... no duele. —Me dice con esa voz apacible tan distintiva.

—¿Por qué no les respondes dándoles de su propia medicina? —Quiero saber yo.

—Porque no son tan malas... ni ellas ni nadie. Además, si lo hiciese jamás conseguiré tener amigos. —Explica. Cuando pronuncia las últimas palabras, veo que su imagen se vuelve algo triste y melancólica.

Con delicadeza, le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrío. Ella no aparta su mirada de la mia ni un segundo.

—Si quieres, tú y yo podemos ser amigos. —Propongo.

—¿En serio? —Dice con ilusión.

—¡Claro! —Afirmo conteniendo una carcajada. —Yo tampoco tengo ningún amigo de verdad, Luna.

Ella me dedica una cálida sonrisa y acto seguido me abraza tiernamente. Siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, es una sensación que no he experimentado nunca. Algo que solo puede producir Luna. Supongo que para ella un abrazo no significa nada del otro mundo y me está estrechando como lo haría con su padre. Después de dudar un poco, le devuelvo ese gesto de cariño.

A partir de entonces, pasábamos todas las tardes juntos. Ibamos y veníamos y hablabamos de todo un poco. A veces de Nargles y más bichejos que sólo ella conoce. Yo siempre le sigo la corriente en esos casos y simulo que me inquietan cuando dejo de escucharla para quedar atrapado en sus orbes cristalinos y en su pequeña boca.

Quedé con ella en que iría hoy, domingo, al lago. Hace frío, ya estamos prácticamente en invierno, en dos semanas será Navidad. A pesar del temporal, se descalza de sus playeras, se quita los calcetines y se moja los pies en la fría agua del lago. Me mira y se ríe. Estira los brazos como diciéndome "Ven, ¡vamos!". Dudo, pero al final la imito, me remango los pantalones y me mojo hasta los tobillos.

—Creo que se me van a congelar los pies. —Digo, muerto de frío.

¡Splash! Patalea en el agua y me salpica a propósito. Yo simulo que me enfado y vuelvo a la arena. Me siento. Luna viene detrás de mí y se coloca a mi lado. No le hablo ni la miro. En realidad no me ha molestado su gesto, pero me encanta ver esa cara de preocupación y de inquietud que pone en estos casos, porque sé que está así _por mí_.

—Theodore... Theo... ¿te has enfadado? —Dice angustiada mientras me sacude de un brazo. Yo sigo sin mirarla. —Lo siento... —Se disculpa arrepentida con sus esferas detellantes fijas en mí.

Cuando me pide perdón con ese malestar en la voz, soy incapaz de seguir con el juego del "no te hablo". La miro, y ella a mí expectante. Es entonces cuando le sacudo el pelo y le sonrío.

—Dime, Luna. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Nargles? Es decir... ¿quién te los enseñó?

—Mi madre me hablaba de ellos y todos esos seres antes de morir... —Cuenta con la mirada perdida. —Por eso puedo ver los thestrals. —La miro interrogante y ella se da cuenta. —¡Ah! Pero Harry también los puede ver como yo... Ellos llevan las carrozas de Hogwarts.

Me quedo un rato mudo. Sin habla. Irónicamente, siempre me he sentido como un loco, pero al parecer Luna Lovegood, la que tiene fama de lunática, va a hacerme ver que estoy más cuerdo se lo que creía. Y no porque ella pueda ver los thestrals y los demás no.

—Yo también los veo. —Confieso.

Ella me mira con lástima y me acaricia la nuca con suavidad, como si fuese un perrito que se ha sentado a su lado.

—Solo las personas que han presenciado la muerte de cerca pueden verlos... —Aclara. —Lo siento... ¿Quién fue? —Interroga agarrándome de mi manga.

Estoy algo indeciso a la hora de responder, pero finalmente lo hago.

—No lo sé... No estoy seguro. Creo que fue mi madre... Pero realmente no recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre ella.

Siento que Luna está nerviosa. Normalmente suele tener palabras de consuelo para todo y sé que ahora debe de tener alguna. Aún así, pronto se decide a hablar.

—Ya verás como algún día volveremos a ver a quienes nos importan. Ellos siempre están con nosotros aunque creamos que no. Quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás.

Curiosamente, sus palabras me hacen sentir bien. _Quien nos quiere,_ ¿eh? Si tú supieras quien necesito que me quiera no lo creerías, pero no quiero hacer nada estúpido. Así que me contengo.

—Ambos no tenemos madre. Cada vez tenemos más cosas en común. —Y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro fingiendo estar algo afligido por la conversación.

Un estornudo de Luna hace que me aparte de ella. Me mira rascándose la nariz.

—Anda, volvamos a dentro. No te vayas a resfriar. —Digo.

Nos calzamos los pies, nos levantamos y volvemos al castillo. De camino, Luna me informa de algo que ya había oido en otro momento.

—Este año hay baile de Navidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí... Pero algo menos formal que el que se hizo por el del Torneo de los Tres Magos... —Aclara.

—¿Tú con quién vas a ir? —Pregunto.

—Me tengo que ir, le dije a Ginny Weasley que le dejaría un cuento.

Y antes de poder decir nada, sale corriendo. Yo me quedo algo desencajado. No entiendo el comportamiento de Luna para nada. Bueno, mejor no hacer mucho caso. Ella es así, al fin y al cabo.

La noche no tarda en llegar. Mi entusiasmo por el banquete del Gran Comedor es apático, como de costumbre. Como hasta saciar mi hambre, no por gula, y me voy directo a la Torre de Slytherin. Al entrar no hay nadie, así que me siento frente al fuego para intentar pensar. Estoy solo. Es perfecto.

Me doy cuenta que mi momento de paz no dura mucho cuando entra Zabini, y pocos segundos después Draco Malfoy, que va directo a 'su' sillón. Blaise se sienta a mi lado en el suelo y me empieza a dar palmaditas en el hombro. Oh, oh. Esta situación no me da muy buena espina.

—Theo. Sé que eres un chico un poco diferente y que ahora has entrado en una fase de querer llamar la atención... Pero tienes que llevar cuidado con ciertas cosas. —Empieza a aleccionarme mientras me mira teatralmente preocupado. Yo lucho en mi interior por no soltar una carcajada ante sus palabras. Blaise puede tener cosas muy graciosas.

—Y esto, ¿a qué viene?

—Pues a que ha llegado a mis oidos que estás pasando tu tiempo libre en compañía de Lunática Lovegood. Cosa que puedo verificar porque yo también os he visto juntitos por ahí. —Informa. Draco asiente sin intervenir.

Cuando oigo la palabra Lunática mi buen humor se evapora. Antes me era indiferente como la llamaran pero ahora he de reconocer que las cosas han cambiado.

—No la llames así.

—Tío, Nott, ¿cómo la va a llamar si no? Esa tía está como una puta regadera. —Dice Draco.

Oh, eso si que no. Mi instinto me traiciona, por lo que me levanto rápidamente del suelo, saco mi varita y apunto a mis compañeros con ella. Me hierve la sangre. No entiendo nada. Jamás he dejado que los impulsos me dominasen, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez es por Luna.

—¿Por su nombre, quizás? —Respondo. Respiro hondo y trato de devolver mi estado de ánimo a su lugar y sonriendo, continuo. —Agradezco vuestro consejo, de verdad. Pero soy mayorcito y lo bastante listo como para saber lo que hago.

Me guardo la varita y me dispongo a ir a la habitación. Quiero dormir. Pero recuerdo algo.

—¡Ah! Os agradecería, amigos mios, que no llamarais así a Luna en mi presencia. Gracias.

Me encierro en la habitación dejando a Blaise y a Draco intercambiando miradas de "lo hemos intentado".

Lunes, el día transcurre de un modo bastante corriente. No he visto a Luna desde ayer. En mi rato libre de la tarde voy a la biblioteca, esperando encontrarla.

Comienzo a caminar entre estanterías, cuando voces familiares me detienen. No las veo, porque nos separa una estanteria, pero las oigo perfectamente.

—Luna, escucha. Te hemos visto estos días mucho con Theodore Nott... y estamos preocupadas por ti. —Es Hermione Granger quien habla. Sé que está con Luna, y alguien más, pero ¿quién?

—Oh... Theodore es un chico muy simpático, no tenéis que preocuparos por nada. —Esa voz suave y delicada, solo puede ser Luna. Al menos sé lo que piensa de mí.

—No dudamos que sea bueno contigo, pero su padre es un mortífago y él siempre se ríe de todo lo que Malfoy dice sobre mi familía y sobre Harry. —Por el comentario y por la voz, estoy seguro que se trata de Ginny Weasley.

—Puede que su padre sea mortífago, pero eso no quiere decir que Theodore sea igual a él por necesidad. No elegimos los padres que tenemos. —Me defiende Luna. Y por dentro estoy feliz de que me defienda tan ciegamente.

—Eso lo entendemos, pero creemos que él solo finge ser simpático contigo para... —Hace una breve pausa cogiendo aire. —...reírse de ti a tus espaldas. —Granger está dando por sentado cosas completamente erróneas. Yo no soy así. Jamás se me ocurriría reírme de Luna. De nadie a sus espaldas más bien.

Veo a Luna pasar de largo corriendo. No ha respondido al último comentario y sospecho que le ha afectado. Quiero aclarar el malentendido, y decirle que es mentira lo que le acaban de decir, pero me quedo donde estoy cuando veo ir tras ella a sus amigas.

_Amigas_. Es tan inocente que no se da cuenta que tiene frente a ella a dos personas que se interesan por como está. Si no le dices claramente "somos amigos" nunca lo dará por hecho.

No veo a Luna en lo que resta de día. Y así pasa el martes hasta llegar al miércoles. Quiero ir a buscarla, porque me preocupa que puede estar rondando por su cabecita en estos momentos. Cuando pierdo toda esperanza de verla hoy también, la encuentro sentada en medio del patio de Hogwarts, en el suelo, con un cuaderno en sus manos donde parece que está escribiendo algo.

Me acerco a la chica de melena rubia que llama la atención de todos los estudiantes, incluida la mia. Parece no haberse enterado de mi presencia, por lo que me siento frente a ella mientras sigue escribiendo en su cuaderno, aunque empiezo a dudar que esté escribiendo o dibujando, porque hace unos movimientos muy singulares con el lápiz.

—Luna. —Llamo con cautela.

—Hola, Nott. —Dice sin levantar la cara de lo que la mantiene ocupada. Nott, ¿eh? Ella nunca me ha llamado por mi sobrenombre. Esta claro que algo le pasa.

—No te veo desde el día que fuimos al lago. —Comento tranquilo. —¿Te ha pasado algo?

Deja el bloc en el suelo y puedo apreciar un árbol dibujado que se supone que tendría que estar donde estoy yo. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y, después de pensárselo, habla.

—¿Cómo puedo distinguir la verdad de la mentira?

Pronto comprendo a qué se debe la pregunta. Obviamente, ha estado dándole vueltas a lo que le dijeron Weasley y Granger. Le dedico una sonrisa y le sostenso las manos, que caben en las mias como si fuesen las de una muñeca.

—Eso es algo que nunca serás capáz de saber. Podemos confiar en que algo es verdad, pero nunca sabremos si realmente lo es. —Intento expresarme como puedo, pero creo que mis palabras han sido algo torpes.

Luna me sonríe con indecisión. Deduzco que acepta mis buenas intenciones, pero que no terminan de convencerla. Ninguno de los dos dice ni una palabra en lo que podrían ser perfectamente cinco minutos de tiempo perdido, mientras la gente va y viene a nuestro alrededor. Es ella quien rompe el silencio, liberando sus manos de las mias.

—Voy a ver si puedo cazar algún Puffkein. —Dice, poniéndose en pie.

¿_Puffkeins_? ¿Aquí? Lo mejor es no darle vueltas, al fín y al cabo, es Luna. Básicamente, nada de lo que hace tiene sentido ni lógica, aunque desde mi punto de vista sean encantadores cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aunque hayamos hablado y Luna nunca me haya echado nada en cara, es inútil negar que se ha construido un muro entre nosotros que quiero derribar con un _bombarda máxima._ No obstante, y para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con ella antes de lo que creía. Aunque no como esperaba hacerlo.

Una vez más, Luna es acorralada en mitad del pasillo por sus compañeras de casa. Comienzo a ir en dirección a ellas, dispuesto a poner fin a dicha situación, pero pronto mis piernas se detienen para escuchar la conversación.

—Lunática Lovegood... —Empienza a decir la chica de pelo más claro, casi rubio, arrastrando las palabras, creo que se llama Lisa Turpin, pero no estoy seguro. —Te hemos vuelto a ver con Theodore Nott.

—¿Y qué pasa? Theodore es un buen chico. —Responde Luna en forma de pregunta. Mirándoles fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Te dijimos claramente que no te volvieses a acercar a él. —Espeta Padma Patil, la cual reconozco al instante.

Es increíble que aún no se hayan percatado de mi presencia. Comienzo a sonreír maliciosamente, casi sin darme cuenta. Son este tipo de situaciones tan absurdas las que me divierten de un modo especial.

—Pero Theodore es mi amigo... —Se defiende Luna.

—¡Por eso mismo! —Grita Turpin, agarrándola de su melena rubia. —¿No te das cuenta de que así le perjudicas? Sois diferentes, Lunática... Él y tú no podéis ser amigos. Si de verdad le aprecias tanto como dices, dejarás de hablarle. Es lo mejor. —Concluye con un tono melodramático que me pone la piel de gallina.

Lisa libera el cabello de Luna, y la melliza Patil le propina un empujón, indicándole que ya no le tienen nada más que decir y que desaparezca. Yo sigo observando el panorama, cuando Luna echa a correr en mi dirección con la cabeza fija en el suelo, lo que da lugar a un choque con, puede ser, la persona a la que menos quiere ver en estos momentos: yo.

Me mira mientras se rasca la frente y yo al instante puedo ver que sus ojos estaban adquiriendo ese tono rojizo y esa húmedad que te avisa de lo pronto que va a llorar una persona. Abro la boca para decir algo, me da igual qué. Pero no me sale nada, y pronto me arrepiento de no haber intervenido cuando vi lo que decían.

Ella baja la mirada y me esquiva para seguir corriendo. Y en un acto reflejo empiezo a correr tras ella. En la carrera pasamos al lado de Pansy Parkinson, Luna choca con Harry Potter sin detenerse a disculparse, yo tropiezo con Lavender Brown y así, casi sin ser conscientes, recorremos una galería de estudiantes hasta que logro alcanzar a Luna.

La cojo del brazo y ella se detiene. Mi respiración es entrecortada. No soy un buen corredor y pronto me fatigo. Que absurdo resulta.

—Luna... —Digo su nombre, y el sonido pasa a ser un susurro a causa de mi aliento. Ella no me mira y guarda silencio.

—Tienen razón... —Afirma por fín, con su dulce voz rota. Se gira, y su cara está manchada por las lágrimas. A mí no me sale ni un sonido. —No podemos ser amigos. —Continua.

—Pero...

—Lo siento.

"Lo siento". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió. Ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y hoy es el día del baile de Navidad. Al final no me dijo con quien asistiría. Yo no creo que vaya con nadie, me sentaré en una mesa a ver como está el panorama.

La gente de mi casa empieza a prepararse en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tanto Blaise como Draco lucen impecables con sus esmoquins negros y sus pajaritas blancas. Mi padre me envio mi traje hace casi un mes, pero aún no me he molestado en abrirlo. Subo a mi habitación, saco de bajo mi cama el paquete, lo abro y descubro... otro esmoquin. Que sorpresa. Por suerte este es de un tono más grisáceo, no como los de mis compañeros. Y la pajarita es negra.

La verdad es que nunca me han gustado mucho los trajes. Esos pantalones ajustados. La chaqueta bien abotonada. Ese ideal que desean buscar en lo que a la vestimenta respecta. Al contrario, siempre he sido algo desordenado para la ropa. La camisa fuera de los pantalones, corbatas mal puestas... cualquiera diría que soy amigo del hijo de la perfección: Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llego al salón de baile, puedo ver a varias personas que ya han empezado a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Blaise aparece acompañado de una chica llamada Daphne Greengrass, lo cual me sorprende y Draco trae consigo a Pansy, eso ya me parece más normal.

Sin embargo, me da igual quienes hayan, como si está el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge o el propio Lord Voldemort. A mí solo me interesa una persona. Y la busco con la mirada, y no paro de recorrer con la vista cada rincón del salón hasta dar con ella. Porque eso mismo he hecho los pasados cursos, en cualquier lugar. Y porque con solo verla soy capaz de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa sincera.

Y ahí la encuentro, sentada en una de las mesas de la pared de enfrente. Cuando digo sentada encima de la mesa, es en sentido literal. Está mirando a sus amigos bailar y ladea la cabeza sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que se mueve a su alrededor. Lleva su cabello rubio platino recogido con una cola de caballo, pero es tan largo que casi le llega a la cintura. Su goma del pelo es de perlas y brilla a cada movimiento de cabeza que hace su portadora. Y su vestido, lleno de volantes y lazos, es celeste; como una fotografía del cielo, porque parece que hayan nubes pasando por su ropa. Y mi corazón late cada vez más cuanto más la miro.

Blaise Zabini se acerca con su acompañante, que hace poco han empezado a bailar, mientras mueve los brazos de una forma ciertamente ridícula.

—¡Theo! Me alegra ver que estás... solo. —Declara sonriente. —Bueno, quiero decir... Mejor solo que mal acompañado. Ya sabrás porqué lo digo.

—Tranquilo Blaise... —Respondo sonriente. Le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro y le aseguro: —Todo a su tiempo. —Y con una leve reverencia hacia Greengrass, desaparezco de su vista.

Mi objetivo está claro. Es Luna Lovegood. Siempre ha sido Luna Lovegood. Y me da igual que dijera que no quería ser más amiga mia. Es más, me es completamente indiferente. Pero voy directo hacia ella. Porque ya es hora de aclarar las cosas.

Me paro frente a su persona, que se queda mirándome fijamente sin decir ni pio. Entonces me inclino cortésmente, etiendo mi mano y digo.

—Señorita Luna Lovegood, ¿sería tan amable de concederme este baile?

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que todos sus amigos se han parado de bailar para fijar toda su atención en este momento que se está produciendo. Luna duda, lo sé. Pero finalmente, y sin mediar palabra, me da su mano y la saco a bailar.

—¿Sabes ya por qué organizaron este baile? —Pregunto, con mi izquierda en su cadera, y la derecha en su mano.

—No. —Responde sosteniendo mi mirada con sus esferas brillantes.

—Yo tampoco, ¿y sabes qué? No me importa. —Comienzo a decir al mismo tiempo que bailamos. —No me importa nada. No me importa que Susan Bones se quedara sin pierna en clase de aparición. No me importa venir sin pareja al baile. Y no me importa no ser tu amigo. Nunca me ha importado. —Noto que quiere deshacerse de mí, pero no se lo permito. —Yo nunca he buscado ser tu amigo, Luna... No era eso lo que buscaba de ti. —Confieso colocando mi cabeza sobre su frente, y ella me deja hablar.

—Entonces... ¿qué buscabas? —Pregunta inocentemente. Tensa.

—Esto.

Y siendo tan delicado como ella, beso sus labios con toda la dulzura que me permite mi carácter desinteresado. Luna tarda poco en responder al beso, y abre los labios para recibir mi lengua, la cual se entrelaza con la suya y juguetean circularmente. Su boca es tan dulce como el caramelo y, aunque yo no soy muy de sabores dulces, el de ella me encanta.

Oigo a Blaise decir extraños sonidos indescifrables. Y susurros provenientes de los que están a nuestro alrededor. Y, cómo no, no me importa en lo absoluto.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir? —Pregunta mi pareja de baile.

—Que... te quiero. —Alcanzo a decir.

Y esta vez es ella quien sella mis labios con los suyos. Y con los ojos cerrados, recibo todo su cariño. No pienso en nada, no busco nada y no me interesa nada. Solo existe la persona que tengo frente a mí.

Y no quiero perder a la chica de los ojos de cristal.

* * *

_El primer oneshot que hago, ¿qué os ha parecido? _

_Me gusta mucho Theodore Nott, y como es un personaje del que no se sabe mucho, he querido escribir desde su punto de vista. Lo cual me ha costado mucho y no sé como habrá sido el resultado para los lectores.  
_

_Si os ha gustado, como si no, DEJAD REVIEWS! Es la motivación para seguir escribiendo :3  
_

_Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia.  
_

_Con cariñitos, _**Vel-**_.  
_


End file.
